


Queen

by EtoMaj



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoMaj/pseuds/EtoMaj
Kudos: 2





	Queen

Это когда бас совпадает с бочкой,  
Золото, которое не купить,   
Это допевать друг за друга строчки,  
Заодно сражаться и вместе пить.  
Это собираться, как части паззла,  
Даже не заметить, как снял очки,   
Это воровать друг у друга фразы,  
Хрусткую картошку и пиджаки.  
Это с полуслова - и тех не надо  
В стылой и кромешной ночи тепло,  
Это, пролетая по сцене рядом,  
Не могу тебя не задеть крылом.  
Это твоё сердце всегда на страже,  
Дом, который буря не унесёт -   
Это на всю жизнь или дольше даже,  
Если нам неслыханно повезёт.


End file.
